The Romeo To Her Juliet
by ashureechan
Summary: Gaku and Tsumugi, who are childhood friends, are nominated for the roles of Romeo and Juliet. Tsumugi has never considered Gaku in that sort of way so performing the romance scenes proves difficult, however she realizes something important about her feelings along the way. But does Gaku feel the same way? She'll have to find out.


FF dot net pretty much ruins any formatting my fanfictions have when putting them on here so for the better reading experience please read on my ao3 account - radiantglorys

"Okay, Takanashi Tsumugi will play the role of Juliet and Yaotome Gaku will play the role of Romeo. With our lead roles finally decided we can adjourn." The class president declared, clacking his stack of papers on the desk to arrange them neatly.

The class began to get louder as they discussed the upcoming school festival play. The roles were decided unanimously, everyone thought that the childhood friend duo made the perfect pair for this play, much to Tsumugi's chagrin.

"What's wrong, Tsumugi?"

The voice from behind her shoulder was being ignored as she was too preoccupied with the thought of playing a romantic partner to her friend she had known for so long. Wasn't this awkward? I've known him since she was five, and now they were both seventeen. Did he mind? Maybe he thought it was a bother to be paired with her. The class liked to joke around and putting the two of them together was just for their amusement she was sure. Wouldn't they be bad together and ruin the play? This was too much.

"Tsu-mu-gi," he enunciated, trying to get her attention a second time.

"Ahh, Gaku-san! Sorry about that I seem to have been distracted."

"I could see that. Is something the matter?" he slumped over the front of his desk and took hold of some of her hair flowing over the back of her chair, causing her to freeze. He let go. "You're so tense."

"Isn't this play kind of weird?" she asked. Beating around the bush would get them nowhere, so she went straight to the point.

"Weird? How? Isn't Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet kind of a normal play for highschoolers?" Albeit a little angsty, it wasn't out of the ordinary for their age, he thought.

"Not that... I didn't mean the play itself... The love interests... you... and me..." at this point her face was burning, she could barely comprehend the concept of them being in that sort of situation. She had never thought much of anything with him outside of friendship.

"Is it?" he pondered. It's obvious she had never thought of him as a romantic partner.

"I mean... we've been friends for so long. Wouldn't it feel awkward? Besides, we would have to..." she hesitated, "k-kiss..."

He hadn't thought of that. Kissing that is. It's no use, his face turned a bit red and he turned his head away, even if she wasn't looking at him he wasn't risking it. "It can't be that bad. I don't mind if it's for the sake of the play."

He doesn't seems to mind. Maybe she had been worried over nothing. It is still nerve wracking to think about, but the fact he isn't upset over the casting brings her relief. "That so..."

"Hey, let's go ahead and get a head start on practicing." Of their classmates suggested. "If we wanna be the best attraction we can be for the festival we should start right now and blow them away!" Shouta, the ever enthusiastic boy he was, was ready to go, script in hand.

Tsumugi wasn't prepared. She had just gotten the role and still wasn't sure she could handle it. She was about to speak up and voice her opinion but before she could she got cut off.

"Sure, why not."

Of course it was Gaku, but why was he so into it? Did he really want to practice that much or did he just really like Shakespeare or something?

"Then it's decided!" Shouta exclaimed. Not even giving anyone else any say since he had the approval of one of the stars.

Perhaps getting a start right off the bat will give her more time to get used to this role. So maybe her classmate is right. She'll give it a shot.

"Cut!" The classmate acting as the director yelled, scaring Tsumugi half to death.

This was about the tenth cut and she couldn't figure out why she was getting so many NG. Was it her acting? Did she get her lines wrong every time. He would only yell cut and tell her to run it over again. Even Gaku must be tired of this by now, though his expression remained neutral.

"Too stiff, too awkward." the director finally spoke up.

So that's what it was. She had a feeling she would be stiff as a board when some of the scenes had romantic tones; especially if it required looking Gaku directly in the eye while saying them. No wonder she would get frazzled. "I-I'm sorry! I'll try again!"

"Sheesh, might as well just choose a different Juliet."

Too harsh, she looked a bit hurt. But he was right. She was no good for the role and surely Gaku was tired of her. A much prettier girl with amazing acting talent would suit him better.

"I won't do it if it's not her."

Tsumugi couldn't believe her ears, looking up at the face of the man who made such a declaration. Surely he was just trying to save her pride but her face turned beet red nonetheless. This was furthered by her fellow classmates making a commotion and whistling. What's that supposed to mean? It's not like Gaku meant anything by that. They didn't need to be so rowdy.

"Shut up!" Gaku yelled at the crowd, only to be met with laughter. They were truly enjoying themselves.

"Fine fine. She can stay, but she better learn how to look more natural..." he sighed, realizing he'd crossed the line earlier. "Listen, Takanashi-san, your acting is good when you aren't doing romance scenes, so maybe just try to work on those."

So it was just the romance after all. Of course, she had zero experience, and was suddenly made to act like she's in love with her childhood friend. He didn't seem to be having a hard time though. All his lines were smooth and felt real. She was almost convinced for a second that he was in love with her. But that can't be, no way that was true. After all he'd known her twelve years and never shown any signs of affection. Not that she had noticed at least.

-Scene Break-

"Tsumugi," he had his chin placed on her shoulder as she had just finished placing her indoor shoes inside her locker and shut the door closed.

"Yes, Gaku-san?" This sort of closeness was something she was used to. Assuming it's just his weird way of showing friendship, ever since their height different had become enough that he could easily perform this. It wasn't accompanied by romantic lines like in the play, so it's normal? Right?

"Wanna practice with me?"

"Practice?"

"Your lines, the romantic scenes. See if you can loosen up some so you won't get yelled at again."

"Ah." Practicing without the rest of the class? Presumably alone? That sounded really intimidating but she could really use the experience and without an audience maybe she would be less of a mess. "So where will we practice?" She had a bad feeling about this.

"My place."

Of course, the one and only Yaotome household. Sure it was next door to hers, but how did such a grand house exist so close to her tiny two bedroom, single floor home? It gave her quite a shock when it was originally built and he and his father moved in. She was only five at the time but the original feeling is still as vivid as that day. "Will your father criticize me again? I don't think he likes me hanging around you."

"It's fine. He can get over it, he has no say in who my friends are. Besides he has some business today so it's just me and you."

If Yaotome wasn't going to be there then she really didn't have any worries. She had spent plenty of time with just her and Gaku so it wasn't something she was afraid of. "Okay, if you can help me with my acting then it's fine."

"Alright! Then let's walk home together."

"You say that like we don't do that every day." she laughed. Ever since middle school they went too and from school together. They got asked if they were a couple a lot at the beginning but both denied the claim so it eventually died down and no one bothered to question it anymore.

-Scene Break-

"Twelve years and this house still amazes me." she commented looking around at the fancy decorations, furniture, and fine paintings. How do you get used to this? How does someone live like this? More than anything the fact Gaku lived like this and wasn't a severely conceited person also amazed her. He had everything he could ever ask for but was still kind to her.

"Is it really that amazing? Aren't I even more amazing?"

She knew he was joking but there was a part of her that agreed. He was handsome, kind, hardworking, and incredibly straight forward. Truly an amazing person. "Of course, of course," she responded back playfully.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

The sound of his footsteps on the wood floor caught her attention. Why is he facing away from me all of the sudden? "Uh sure, water is fine though."

"I'll go get some, just make yourself at home." Is she trying to kill me?

"Right." she plopped down on one the fancy sofas and patiently waited for Gaku to return from the kitchen. She felt so small in such a big house. Everything in the room felt huge. What would it be like to live in a house like this she wonders?

"Here you go," he held the cold water bottle to her cheek.

"Eep!" she jumped. "G-Gaku-san?!"

"Now you're less stiff." he laughed. She had been sitting there without moving an inch like a statue.

"I see." She took a sip. "So where do we start?" setting down the bottle she pulls the script out of her bag. "You said romantic scenes but..."

"Exactly that. You have the other scenes down well, we should just pick up from the most romantic one in the whole script."

"Wh-why!?" Why that one? After all that one was the one with the kiss.

"Shock therapy!" He responded. "If you do the hardest one first then the rest will be a piece of cake. No?"

He has a point. Starting off with the biggest scene, if she could conquer it, then nothing was impossible. But why did that scene have to be so... so... intimate.

"Alright. No point in delaying. Let's get started." he stands up. "Ready?"

Of course she wasn't but if she waited she would only work herself up into a bundle of nerves. It was better to start right away.

"Action." he spoke, instantly getting into character straight away.

She was being drawn in by his acting, every line he spoke was beautiful. She never knew he could act like this. It was even more mesmerizing than rehearsal.

"Tsumugi?"

Wait, he didn't say Juliet.

"You weren't reacting or saying your line, you just stared at me."

Ah! She spaced out while admiring him. That's no good, she had to get into character quickly. Her lines fumbled out as she clumsily began to quote the script she had memorized.

So she will continue where I left off? That's fine I guess. I thought she would want to start over. The way she zoned out and didn't respond till I said her name was kind of cute though.

It's coming soon. That scene. They are both acting and she had shaken just enough nerves to act even a bit more normal. Definitely better than rehearsal, but it still felt so awkward. Here it comes, the part they normally stop at, the kiss. They always stop there at rehearsal since there is no need to include the kiss just yet. Fully expecting the end of their exchange she prepared herself for evaluation. What she hadn't been prepared for was the feeling of a pair of lips pressed upon hers.

HE KISSED ME!? Her whole body felt hot. Never in her life had she thought this would happen. Of course she thought it would eventually with the play hanging over her head but right here, right now? Of course not! The biggest surprise however was how she didn't mind it. It didn't feel out of place. Why was that?

He broke away, very quickly realizing what he had done and apologizing. "My bad, Tsumugi, I got too caught up in acting. I'm sorry."

"It's... it's fine, it's in the script right?" she chuckled. Her face couldn't hide how flustered she was though.

"Are you sure? You look upset."

"Yes! I couldn't be mad at you, Gaku-san. Don't worry."

"I see. You're always so honest, I suppose I have no choice but to believe you." he laughed, ruffling her hair with his hand. "Let's stop here for today though. I think you got a better feel for the scenes."

"Thank you for your help, Gaku-san!" she smiled, packing up her script and heading out.

"No problem..."

"Why... why couldn't I just hold back..." he sighed, sitting himself in the middle of the floor. "She was just too cute... dammit."

-Scene Break-

"Tsumugi, what's wrong?" her classmate asked. "You've been zoning out all day, that's not like you at all."

No, it really wasn't. For someone who is normally on top of things and not easily effected by what happens around her she should be more productive, but all she has done so far is think about the events of the previous day. He's just a childhood friend so why did kissing him feel so natural and without a trace of awkwardness. Because they are so close? They couldn't wrap her mind around this and has been attempting to decipher the code since before she even went to sleep, well into the night, and the moment she woke up, until now.

"Yuna-chan." Tsumugi spoke, but in a voice so soft her classmate only barely realized she was talking to her.

"Tsumugi-chan? What is it..." a look of concern gave away that her friend really did want to know what was up with her.

"Well..." it was now or never, the time to spill.

"HE KISSED YOU!?" Yuna shouted, causing Tsumugi to put her hands over the girl's mouth to shush her.

"Shhhhh... people are still in the room." she looked around before removing her hands from her friend's face and looking down at her desk. "It's not like it wasn't in the script but I expected him to stop at that scene just like in rehearsal but he didn't. Why did Gaku-san..." she couldn't finish her sentence, thinking about it again would bring back that familiar warmth in her cheeks.

"Sure sure, but maybe he couldn't hold back... hmmmm" Yuna's eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated this whole situation. "Aha!" she sprung forward suddenly.

"Wh-what!?" Tsumugi brought her attention back to Yuna's face.

"What if he likes you!?" she seemed excited.

"Huh!?" No certainly that's not possible, they've been friends for years and he's never tried to kiss her shown any signs of affection. "But he's not affectionate or anything..."

"Are you kidding me, Tsumugi-chan..." Was it it really possible Tsumugi was oblivious to the way Gaku acts on a daily basis or was she just used to it?

"What do you mean?" Was there something she was missing?

"You never noticed how clingy he is?" How does one put this into words? "He leans on you a lot, puts his chin on your shoulder, and I'm pretty sure he's even wrapped his arms around your waist a couple times when there were less people around. He calls you without an honorific, he always waits to walk you home no matter how long your club takes, I thought all this would be so obvious... Hey what's with that face? Do you as well..."

"N-No!" she brought her hands to her face and practically slammed her face into her desk. "At least I don't think I do... I really hadn't noticed any of that. I think he's always been like that since at least middle school... so maybe I'm immune..." she paused "But it's not like I hated the kiss... and he even apologized..."

"Hmm... sounds suspiciously like you have a mutual interest in each other. Don't you think?"

"But I can't... his dad doesn't even like me, and he's rich, and he is the heir to his dad's firm..." she sighed. She had never really thought about how out of reach Gaku was. "Besides nothing will come of this, the play will end and we'll revert back to normal."

"Don't give up so easily... that's not like you at all..."

"You're right... I'll give it a shot! Well, by that I mean... seeing if he likes me and confirming how I feel. But I won't pursue anything that will bring him trouble." she wouldn't want to trouble Gaku with anything unnecessary.

-Scene Break-

"You kissed her, oh really now~?"

"Shut up, Tenn, it was in the script." Gaku replied angrily, he shouldn't have told the nosy son of his father's business partner, but after being pestered he had no choice.

"Sure sure. But don't you normally stop at those kinds of scenes until the day of so it has more emotion?" he asked innocently, clearly mocking Gaku for acting on his feelings.

"I said shut up!"

"Now now, Tenn, Gaku, you can't argue in a hallway like this." Ryunosuke had known both Gaku and Tenn since their first year, he loved them both but hated to see them bicker.

"I'll stop once Gaku admits he's in love with his childhood friend." Tenn smirked.

"You little-"

He tilted his head to the side, and placing his hand on his chin, thought about that remark intently, "Tsumugi-chan?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Who else." Tenn shrugged.

"I see, I wasn't aware. Gaku, why didn't you tell me?" he looked a bit hurt, thinking of course Gaku would go to them if he had lady trouble.

"Because I don't, now leave me alone, I'm leaving."

"Wait, Gaku!"

"It's fine, Ryu, leave him be. He's at a delicate age you know."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Ohhh, sensitive~"

"Shut up, you brat! I'm really leaving this time."

-Scene Break-

I'll ask him to practice again, then I'll confirm with my own heart whether or not I think of Gaku-san as special to me. I just gotta take deep breath, and ask him if he would like to practice acting with you, you can do it, Tsumugi.

"G-Gaku-san! Can I ask you a favor."

"I, uh, yeah..." he thought for sure she would avoid him like the plague after his little mistake but here she was confronting him.

"Can you..."

Can he?

"...Can you help me practice acting again!" her fists balled up in front of her, a look of sheer determination in her eyes, she patiently awaited her answer.

"In my opinion, I think you've pretty much got it down..." he can't turn down that face, it's impossible, he's too weak. "... but... sure, I'll help you if you still don't feel confident." he could mentally hear Tenn's jabs at him being incapable of ever turning Tsumugi down, which was annoying.

"Thank you very much, Gaku-san! I will do even better this time!"

"Ah, yeah, I believe you." he laughed. She's too adorable.

"Okay, then it's all set!"

-Scene Break-

"Okay, I'm ready, Gaku-san." they were back at his house, past the whole 'care for a drink' phase and straight into the action of rehearsing.

He swore he would hold back this time, he wouldn't ruin his friendship by getting carried away a second time. There was no way she would continue to trust him if he did it again.

"Alright, then. Action!" he commanded.

 _Will he kiss me again? I wonder. No. Probably not since he apologized for doing it the first time. He'll hold back even if he wanted to act on it. I'll keep acting until that scene and then I'll say something, I'll let him know it's alright. It's alright, if he wants to kiss me. I don't mind. No, wait, what am I thinking! That sounds like I want him to. That makes it sounds like I liked it. Oh wait, it's almost time. Just kiss me! Ah, wait, maybe not... my heart feels like it's going to explode._

He stops midway, struggling between his desire and his rationality. He can't overstep his boundaries, but he's held back for so many years and this play is only becoming torment.

"It's okay, Gaku-san." Tsumugi whispered, trying to still keep some of the moment provided by the script. "It's a part of the script. I won't get mad." reassuring him that she wouldn't get bent out of shape over a little kiss.

If she said it's okay then he supposed it wouldn't hurt to go ahead with it. After all she isn't the type to lie, so if he's got permission then he'll lean in, and follow the script.

He's kissing her and she certainly doesn't mind it. She's actually enjoying it to the point she's not even paying attention to what she's doing. Her hands moving from the stationary position by her sides to his neck, wrapping them around him, twirling his wavy hair around her index finger. She pressed into the kiss, slowly returning the action.

He might be losing his mind, she's letting him kiss her, something he's wanted to do for such a long time. She's a bit shorter than him so he leans over more and with one hand on her back he places his other on Tsumugi's cheek.

The two of them have become lost in a kiss without giving it a single thought.

Hasn't this been going on for quite a while? Oh crap. He got too caught up in the moment! They're still locking lips! He doesn't to break the spell but he can't risk her being upset with him. It was one thing to be allowed to kiss her and another to keep it up for this amount of time. But what is this situation? Her arms are around his neck and he can feel her hand caressing his hair. Maybe she is just really into her role. No way she would do this because it was him. Not that he is one to talk with his own actions right now. He's gotta put a stop to this.

"Tsumugi." He spoke, breaking away.

"Yes, Gaku-san?" she responded, looking him in the eyes.

"Have you given any thought as to what you're doing?"

"Huh?" she looked at her own arms. "EH!?" she withdrew her arms quickly and backed away. "S-Sorry. That role is a powerful one, I think." her face is completely overpowered by a red hue.

"It-it's fine." he can't hide the redness he can feel in his own cheeks.

What now? What has she done? It's not like she did anything wrong but it wasn't like her at all and she wasn't sure how to feel. Maybe, just maybe, she did hold feelings for this boy. How could she not notice and how long has it been since she felt this way? Come to think of it she did sometimes feel lonely when they couldn't meet up, and sometimes she liked when he would get clingy. What a revelation. How was she supposed to face him now? And how did he feel about all this? I can't ask now of all times though. I'll pretend this never happened.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. I think that is enough practice for today." she chuckled, trying to make this exchange less awkward.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you then." he waved.

She gathered up her things and headed for the door, leaving as quietly as usual.

"I've really done it." he sighs. "As long as she isn't mad... I guess." If she said it was okay it was okay, after all she did just about as much as he did. He'll just see how everything plays out from this point on.

-Scene Break-

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Calm down Yuna, please, people are in the room." This is the second time she's had to hush her friend's dramatic reaction to her confessions.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't. What do you mean you got caught up in kissing your childhood friend and lost track of what you were doing..." Yuna eyes narrowed as she looked at the flustered girl in front of her.

"I mean... I didn't think it would happen... I didn't think I felt that way about him..." she buried her face in her arms on her desk. "Do you think... that I like him?" her words were somewhat muffled.

"I mean I would say so. I very highly doubt you'd do all that subconsciously if you didn't."

"None of what I did sounds like me at all though..." she sighed. Maybe she didn't even know herself very well if she was capable of this much.

"Love can bring out some surprising things in people." she leaned back in her chair and observed her friend's behavior. It was clear Tsumugi was having a hard time accepting this sudden development.

"Do you think... that he likes me too?" What an embarrassing question. Why is she even asking? Yuna said only yesterday that he probably did but even so that's hard to grasp. That can't be right. Gaku in love with her? She can't even imagine it. Not to mention it makes her feel bubbly and she can feel a warmth from the idea of mutual love.

"What kind of question is that? I'm certain he does, but I can't answer for him you're gonna have to do that on your own." there's only so much she can do for Tsumugi in this situation.

"I guess you're right..." she sits up, a fire in her eyes and her fist clenched. "I'll ask him after the play this weekend. I won't pass this up!"

"That's more like it, that's the Tsumugi-chan I know!"

"Thank you, Yuna-chan! I'll get to it! But first and foremost the play!"

-Scene Break-

"Oh hoh~ so you two were very intimate, I see~"

"Why do I ever tell you anything..." Gaku sighed, he was forced into giving a detailed rundown of his second rehearsal to Tenn. It was truly a mistake. "... Besides nothing remarkable happened, just that the kiss for the play went on a little longer than expected." he hadn't given any of the details, no way he'd relinquish that information to this boy. The more content he has for teasing the more he won't let things go.

"Did she do anything special? Did she make a move on you, Gaku? Did you get nervous?~"

"Shut up, brat! That's none of your business."

"Gaku, Tenn, please you shouldn't fight. Besides, isn't it wonderful Gaku, the rehearsing is going well for you."

"Are you teasing me too, Ryu?"

"H-Huh!? N-no way! I wouldn't do that Gaku."

"Calm down," he gave Ryu a pat on the back.

"I'm very happy for you, Gaku."

"Thanks, Ryu." Ryunosuke is too honest and Gaku can't fault him for that.

"So what's gonna happen when the play hits will you two like kiss for the whole duration?" Tenn wasn't backing down.

"Like we'd do that! She doesn't even like me that way." Of course she doesn't. He's just her childhood friend after all, why would she harbor feelings for him. She's always treated him kindly so in the end he'd end up continuing to hopelessly chase after her as long as he could and as long as it wasn't a bother to her.

"If you say soooo~"

"I'll knock you out!"

"Guys please..."

-Scene Break-

"Tsumugi."

She jumped a bit. not expecting a greeting this soon and not at all expecting him to talk to her again for a while. "Yes... Gaku-san..."

He hadn't planned any further ahead than greeting her. He half expected her to run off at the sound of his voice. "The play is this weekend, I think it'll be a success." What a boring topic.

"Yes! Me too. I think with your acting and the effort everyone is putting in it'll do quite well. Even the props and stage design looks lovely."

"I agree, everyone is doing their best, including you. I really think your acting is very good, Tsumugi."

"Thank you, Gaku-san! I have worked quite hard on it!" she smiled, hoping she wasn't sounding too awkward. She had her resolved but it still felt like their was a new distance between the two. "Let us work hard to make this production a success!"

"Of course, I'll give nothing but my best."

"As expected of the Number One Male Student Female Student's Want to be Hugged By," she joked.

"That again. We really need better polls for the yearbook..." he'd forgotten about that title entirely. The student council's idea of being creative with the yearbook was really something.

"But I think it's a lot of fun. What a unique title you have." Truly she can't blame anyone who voted for him. He was quite handsome after all. She did often wonder why he was so uninterested in any girl who confessed to the point they all started to keep their confessions to themselves.

"I guess so." Despite the title he hadn't been receiving any more confessions. His campaign of telling every girl that confesses that he has his eyes on someone else had finally paid off. However he hopes Tsumugi never finds out about this.

"Then we shall see then, just how this play will go. I look forward to it."

"Of course."

-Scene Break-

 **-The Day of the Play-**

The hustle of students frantically rushing to finish last minute preparations filled the auditorium with a mix of excitement and nerves. It was only an hour to the first showing but yet so much still needed to be done.

"It's now or never!" the class president started, about to go into a long pep talk before they moved on. "I say we do our best and let others see the brilliance that is class 3-A!"

It was kind of a lame speech but the class clapped nonetheless.

"So are you ready, Tsumugi? You think you can handle this play after... what happened?" Yuna inquired, lowering her voice to a whisper towards the end.

"I should be, yes! I am fully and mentally prepared and I think the two weeks leading up to the play have been fine. A little awkward but he still talks to me like normal. I think it should be fine. Yeah, it should be fine..."

"You're rambling, Tsumugi-chan..."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm trying to cover it up but... I'm a bit nervous."

"I can tell... It'll be alright, I believe in you."

"Thank you, Yuna-chan!"

"No problem! Just don't get carried away again~"

"Yuna-chan!"

"Haha. Your face is red." Yuna laughed. "Relax relax, do your best, okay?"

"Y-yes! Of course!"

-Scene Break-

"Gaku, what's wrong?" Ryu asked, staring at the spaced out Gaku.

"Huh? Nothing, just getting into character I guess."

"Hoh, or are you imagining getting to kiss her again~" Tenn teased.

"Shut up." he sighs "I just hope she isn't afraid of me now."

"Gaku... I'm sure she isn't! Tsumugi-chan is a nice girl and very forgiving. I'm sure no matter what you did she will not be mad at all!" Ryu was beeming with confidence. He may not know Tsumugi very well but he just knew she was a good person.

"Yeah, what Ryu said."

"Amazing, you're actually being kind to me?" Gaku replied back with one eyebrow arched.

"Shut up and take the encouragement, before I take it back."

-Scene Break-

Every performance went on well. Gaku and Tsumugi didn't have any awkwardness in fact their classmates kept telling them how much chemistry they had, causing them both to freeze up; this only led to more teasing. And finally, the last day had come and the curtains were closed for good.

"The play went off without a hitch and you all did wonderful in your roles. With that we will now commence to the after party!" The class president announced, clearly in a good mood after the stellar comments the play received.

"He seemed excited." Yuna commented.

"He's in a good mood indeed." Tsumugi replied.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna go find Gaku-san and congratulate him on his part."

"I see... anything else?"

"I may... ask him how he feels."

"Oh? That so."

"Yeah, I think it's something I must do... no matter how scary it is."

"I'm proud of you Tsumugi-chan. I'm sure it'll go just fine... tell me what happens though. Okay?"

"Of course!" and with that, she was off, on her mission to track down Gaku.

-Scene Break-

"Gaku-san!"

Maybe he was imagining it but he could have sworn Tsumugi was calling out his name.

"Gaku-sa-ouch!" too much momentum, she slammed straight into his backside.

"Tsumugi!" he turned around slowly and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Gaku-san. I just got a bit too carried away."

"Ha ha. What's with that?" What an amusing response. Just how carried away did she have to get to run into him at full speed? "Did you need something, Tsumugi?"

"Umm, ah yes, congratulations!"

"Congratulations on what?" Did he win an award?

"The play! You did well, and we even received a bunch of compliments so, I came to congratulate you!"

That's far too honest and cute. She's really killing him like this. "Ah, thank you. You did well as well, well deserving of congratulations yourself."

"Thank you!" it felt nice to be praised.

"Was that all? Ah, not that I'm driving you away or anything but I wondered if you really came all this way just for that."

He hit the nail on the head, she had definitely come with another purpose in mind but now that she remembered it her courage to confront him about the matter of love had left. "I-I uh..." was all she could mutter.

"Yes?"

"L-like... l-love... me?"

"What?" Is she quoting a song? What is this about love me?

"D-do you..."

"Do I..."

"D-do you like me Gaku-san!?" how blunt. Too blunt even. She just yelled that out loud. She internally thanked the fact no one else was in that hallway with them or she'd be screwed. He's not responding? Maybe she was wrong after all. What is this? That kind of hurts.

What she saw when she looked up however was quite the surprise. He looked utterly speechless and even with the orange hue of the sunset coming in through the hall windows she could see just how flushed he was from her question.

"Gaku-san?" Was he okay?

Did she really ask me? I never thought she would. In fact I thought she was completely unaware of how I act so I had almost given up on her noticing. How do I even answer this? If I'm too immediate she will think I'm too eager. If I wait too long she will think I'm only saying yes out of obligation. What do I do? Oh crap the time just keeps moving forward. He's gonna lose his balance at this rate. "Tsumugi..." he spoke, moving towards her until she was up against the nearest wall. "I..." his hand rested on the object before him, keeping him from worrying about falling, but incidentally trapping Tsumugi in the process.

"Y-Yes, Gaku-san?"

"I... like you." he inched forward towards her face. They were close enough to kiss but he wasn't going to invade her privacy at a time like this. "I like you a lot... I love you... and I have for a long time..."

Her whole body felt warm and her heart was beating so fast she could feel it in her throat. "You do?" he was quite clear in his response but she still wanted confirmation.

"I do."

He really does. Then is it okay? To feel the way that she feels. Is it really okay to like him? She can't help it, being this close, feeling his breath on her face; she can't help but further realize her own emotions hiding inside, and bursting forth.

"Sorry if it's an inconvenience to you, Tsumugi." he looks down. Maybe she didn't think of this way and now she would feel put on the spot.

"N-No! ... It's okay Gaku-san... I don't mind..." she reaches up to his face and gently guides him to face her. "I.. like you too. It's okay." Someone as amazing has Gaku being in love with her? It was a lot to process but she felt happy, having her feelings returned.

"I'm sorry... wait... you do?" his eyes met with hers, he couldn't believe his ears. Since when? When did she? Oh, who cares. His feelings were returned, he was so happy he could die.

"Yes, it may have taken me a while to realize, but I do."

"I see."

"Yes."

Tsumugi inched closer, wrapping her arms around Gaku's waist. "I like you Gaku-san. I don't mind being like this."

His hand left where he had it on the wall, returning Tsumugi's embrace. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

"Tsumugi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course."

"Really? I'm so happy."

"Yes! Me too. What about your father?"

"Who cares what he thinks, I'll deal with that later."

"I see."

"I love you Tsumugi, I won't let him bother you."

"I believe you."

"I'll keep you close and never let you go."

"Haha. Then how will we ever move then?"

"Hmm," he rests his head on her shoulder. "I dunno."

She leans up, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Then I won't let you go either." she giggled. "I love you too, Gaku-san."

 **After staying that way for a while they decided to go to where their classmates were before they asked too many questions concerning their whereabouts.**

 **Holding hands they greeted their peers. It was met with a mix of cheers, tears, and teasing from friends. Yuna gave a thumbs up, Ryu tried to hold back his tears of happiness, and Tenn rolled his eyes but applauded the duo. Romeo and Juliet had become a real and accepted modern day couple, perhaps minus all the angst and sadness.**


End file.
